Savior
by Sammiie3
Summary: Bella is abused. She Is popular yet alone. When the Cullen move to Forks things start changing. When Something unexpected happens to Bella How will Edward cope. BellaXEdward. Canon pairings. a bit of violence. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I am Bella Swan.

The popular girl who all the boys want to be with.

The girl who gets what she wants whether its a new car or a juicy couture bag.

The girl who has been living a lie for a long time.

I have friends but none who really know me. They only know what I want them to know.

They dont know what occurs each night when I go home.

That my Father the Chief of police is not the good man he is portrayed as.

That my mother is not the caring, loving doctor that she acts like at work.

In my reality they are the enemies.

My mother an alcholic.

My father abuses me.

Yet everyone is jealous of me.

Little do they know that the gifts Irecieve from my parents are lies.

They dont care about me having the new fashions,they think that by giving me these gifts they somehow make up for the crappy life I have.

My friends think I'm clumsy, thats why I come to school with bruises, splints on my wrist, and occasionally my fore head cut open.

They are severly wrong.

They are jealous of me, maybe they should walk in my shoes for a little while, then they will have no reaon to be jealous.

The changes occured in my life when my Father beat me so severly that I had to go to Hospital.

My mother doesnt even now he beats me. She is so locked all the time she doesnt notice. I normally go to sleep with my injuries and either tend to them myself or tell her I fell and get her to look after them.

When this particularily bad beating occured My Mother was out of town at a conference. So my Father brought me to the hospital.

I was seen to fastly as my mother is the chief resident.

I was put under the care of a new doctor. Carlisle Cullen.

When he got to my room to examine me I had passed out.

When I woke up, he asked me If I happened to get into accidents frequently. It took me a while to reply as I was captured by his beauty. His hazel brown eyes were like eyes i had never seen before. I looked into them and found when I looked away I wanted to see them again and look into them forever. His face was inhumanly handsome. He was cold though. I Saw the questioning look in his eyes.

I whispered a Pathetic yes.

Then He dropped the bomb and asked me if i had been Abused.

I said no quickly which lead him to be more suspicious.

I let it go.

Then Charlie came and took me home after signing the release forms.

Little did I know that the trip to hospital had started me down a long tricky road of betrayal, loneliness and in the midst of all else Love.


	2. Chapter 2

_Then Charlie came and took me home after signing the release forms._

_Little did I know that the trip to hospital had started me down a long tricky road of betrayal, loneliness and in the midst of all else Love._

When I got home I went to my room and cried.

When I had finished crying over matters related to myself, I creid for things I couldnt help. People starving in Africa, People being treated like me, People who have lost their parents or people who loved them.

I couldnt stop crying.

My Life seems so Pointless.

I dont think its worth the effort im putting in to Make everything okay.

Maybe if I just Run away from here, ill be okay.

I can be the real me.

The one who doesnt care about designer clothes, boys, alchol.

The girl who cares about her grades her friend and her family.

I must admit that During my crying session I realised I do Not care for my family.

All they do is buy me clothes and on occasion feed me. I Dont need them.

I heard Charlie call me. Well more like shouting at me to make the dinner.

I came down the stairs and entered the kitchen and began preparing a Lasagne for Charlie.

When I emerged from my work, I found that Billy Black and His son Jacob had come for dinner.

I started chatting to Jacob, but when I saw the look Charlie gave me as I began to enjoy myself I became more subdued.

Jacob though didnt notice and continued talking about his friends in La Plush.

I didnt Listen.

I was Lucky that they came for dinner. Otherwise I would not have gotten food. The trip to the hospital had outraged my Father.

I knew the beating would be worse tonight.

I said goodnight to our guests and went to bed.

I fell into a deep slumber filled with Nightmares about a boy I had never seen in my life.

I felt a sting on my cheek which brought me to my senses.

There infront of me stood Charlie.

His eyes were blood shot and I could tell that he had been drinking.

I stole a quick glance and saw it was 2:00 am.

I groaned intermally.

Charlie reached out towards me and struck my face.

Then he started grabbing objects around my room and threw then at me.

The glass from a snow globe scraped my head and more of it embedded in my arm.

The pain though was bearable.

I pretend I was not in my room being beaten, instead I was in a meadow, A place I had seen in my mightmares. Then the boy appeared.

His Features were God like. His hair was toussled and looked like he had run his fingers threw it.

His eyes were mysteriously the same colour as Carlisle Cullen, but when he took a breath of air they turned black.

He stared at me. His black eyes burning into mine. I could not run. I was fixated into place.

I looked at him and knew that he could not hurt me.

At least I thought that until he pounced on me and sunk his teeth into my neck.

The pain from the bite was awful. I had to bring myself back to my present surroundings.

I found Charlie staring at me. His eyes red with anger.

He reached out and grabbed my throat.

He strangled me. I was lucky that he let go when he did or I would have died.

When he dropped me he walked out of the room.

I waited until I heard his bedroom door close to look at my surroundings.

Everything was broken.

I looked down at myself and then noticed how much blood I was losing.

I went to stand up but I had losed so much blood the energy that was left in my body drained and I fainted.

I woke up to Charlie kicking my head.

He woke me up two hours before school started.

He told me to clean up the mess and then he walked out of the house, heading early to work.

I cleaned up everything.

Bleached the carpet where my blood had stained it.

Then I showered and got rid of all the dried blood encrusted on my skin.

I put band-aids on some of my cuts but gave up as there were so many.

I made it to school ten minutes early that day.

My Porsche was surrounded when i entered the parking lot.

All my so called friends crowded around me and asked me what had happened.

I told them I fell down the stairs.

Lauren Mallory then said that there was going to be new students today.

We waited for them to arrive.

I was the first to spot the shiny silver volvo and th jeep that pulled up behind it.

We made a circle around their cars and waited for them to grace uo with their peresence.

The first to exit the car was a male. He had blonde hair and was quite muscular, after him a short pixie like girl with black hair styled in short spikes exited the car. They were both inhumanly beautiful.

Then from the Jeep exited a Blonde girl. She was stunning and I swear I heard the male population leave out a sigh. Next to exit the jeep was a tall muscular boy who to be honest looked extremely scary.

It turned out that there were no more inhabitants in the jeep. Although there was one more in the volvo.

He looked exactly like the boy in my nightmare last night.

Infact if it hadnt been a dream I would nearly swear that that was him.

I saw him look my way and then He grabbed his bag and ran into the registration office.

Weird. I left with all my friends heading towards my first class.


	3. Chapter 3

_He looked exactly like the boy in my nightmare last night._

_In fact if it hadn't been a dream I would nearly swear that that was him._

_I saw him look my way and then He grabbed his bag and ran into the registration office._

_Weird. I left with all my friends heading towards my first class._

EPOV

Ugh....I hate being a Vampire! It means that I am constantly changing homes, surroundings and everything was always different.

I don't think I could ever get used to it.

Now we have to move to Forks Washington.

Nice and rainy.

We arrived two days before we were due to start school.

I did barely anything for those two days!

I hunted once with Alice and Emmett my Brother and sister, well not really but in a weird vampire way.

Alice was acting strangely these passed few days!

She was singing the most annoying songs to keep me out of her head.

I'm sure she has had a vision but she wont tell me what its about! When I asked her though she said I would like it. I mean whats that supposed to mean!

She said exactly _'OH you'll like it...in fact you'll love it'. _

Shes so annoying that little pixie.

At that moment Alice popped her head around my door and told me we were going to school now, and that I was driving along with Emmet.

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear!

I drove down to the tiny school.

When we drove in I could hear that all the humans thoughts were focused on us.

Some probably think they have a chance with us! That Idea is laughable.

Alice and Jasper were the first to get out of the car.

All the attention of the meager humans was turned to them.

I could hear the females going crazy in their heads thinking about him and the boys....I don't want to get into it.

Ha Alice just took Jasper's hand as if to claim him.

Then Rosalie and Emmett then got out of the jeep.

I'm surprised that Rosalie didn't Jump on the girls in the crowd. She knew exactly what they were thinking, I'm sure.

Emmett was barely holding up. He had been curious a few years back as to what boys reactions to Rosalie were and begged me non-stop to tell him. So I did.

Since then he has barely let her out of his sight.

I thought Now as the appropriate time to join my family so I exited my Volvo.

I heard the gasp from all the Students! Ha they would be so lucky.

Then I felt the presence of someones mind but I couldn't hear their thoughts whoever they where.

I looked up and scanned the crowd when the nicest smell hit me.

It smelt of Freesias and..... I had to get away from it. It was making the venom pool in the back of my mouth.

The next thing I knew I had run to the office.

I got my schedule and the rest of my family's ones and went to my first class, forever thinking Of the mental mute I had encountered.

By the end of that class, I decided I needed to know who it was.

**I'm sorry I took so long to update. I had random things to do!!**

Please give me some feed back! Its most appreciated!!

**I know this chapters short but...oh well!**


	4. Chapter 4

_It smelt of Freesias and..... I had to get away from it. It was making the venom pool in the back of my mouth._

_The next thing I knew I had run to the office._

_I got my schedule and the rest of my family's ones and went to my first class, forever thinking Of the mental mute I had encountered._

_By the end of that class, I decided I needed to know who it was._

BPOV

When It came to lunch I was exhausted.

I had not paid attention in class all day. My mind seemed to be else where.

I do not know why but it kept drifting back to the boy In the car park, whose name I found out from Jessica was Edward Cullen.

Yes he was stunningly handsome, but I did not crush on people.

It IS not something I do.

At lunch, I stood In line with Lauren And Jessica as they bought their food.

I had no money to buy anything, so Angela my other friend gave me an Apple.

When the Cullens walked into the cafeteria, it hushed completely.

Well, I was the exception. I was not going to Shut uo Just because some new students had come in to eat their lunches.

So, when they came in I started talking to Mike, which was something I never did.

He was ecstatic to say the least.

After five minutes or so, more people joined into our conversation and the general buzz in the cafetaria started again.

I looked up and at the table that the Culens were sitting at.

How they Had gotten to where they were was strange.

They had all been adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen(who are still relatively young)

Now Alice(the pixie one) was going out with Jasper (the blonde male)

Rosalie( the model like one) was going out with Emmett (the scary one)

And Edward was alone.

Looking at the couples you could tell they were in love. That look in their eyes gave them away! Also the way they acted around the person so calm yet so happy. It was actually slightly sickening, especially when you dont believe in love.

Edward however had a look of pain in his eyes! As if there was something in him that could never be firxed or if it could it would take a lot of time and effort on the fixers part.

He was the one member of his family that had yet to find 'love'. Suck much on him.

I felt a sting on my arm which dragged me from my thoughts.

Mike had hit his chaiir against my arm and the cut from the snow globe had opened.

I saw the blood soak threw my t-shirt and then heard someone gasp. As if something just struck them.

I ran down to the nurses office then to get the cut tended to.

EPOV.

I was in the cafeteria with my family.

Already I'm sure we were regarded as freaks among the student population. Inter family relations or what not.

I didnt really care.

we will only be here for so long.

I thought back over the previous places that we had lived.

We have been to all the continents.

We lived in Spain Australia Africa Ireland and other Various places.

I came back to the present when that lovely smell came into the cafeteria.

I looked to see where it was coming from.

I could not see.

I felt most eyes in the cafeteria look at me.

All the girls seriously thought they had a chance with me. In their dreams....which Im sure will happen.

I was roaming the minds of most students listening to the latest news and so on when I came across the mental mute.

I was amazed again by the barrier that protected this persons mind.

I looked in the direction I sensed It coming from and saw A group of girls and boys. I bet they were the popular group.

I looked at each face in turn, reading each of their thoughts when I found it. Well her.

From the information I gathered from the boy sitting next to her, her name was Bella Swan, She did not date nor did she go to school social events Infact she really shouldnt be popular, she just is.

The boy Mike was having a debate to whether he should ask her out again. It was quite amusing.

He had just decided on yes when he moved his chair into the girls arm.

I saw the blood soak threw the t-shirt before I smelt it.

When the smell assaulted my sense I wanted to Kill her. To suck the blood from her veins. But I couldnt.

She got up and left the cafeteria and I untensed my muscles.

My family were looking at me strangely. I dont think they smelt beautiful scent so sweet. I stopped thinking about it.

I explained to them what had happened. Saying about how Bellas blood smelt to me. Apparently they had not smelt it, but they had gotten a whiff of something very foul.

Im sure I heard Alice squel when I said her name but I let it go.....for now.

I walked to my next class and was assigned a seat next to the window.

I had no partner for which I was glad.

Then as I thought this, Bella came in. Her smell overpowered me. I nearly very nearly sprung at her.


	5. Chapter 5

_I walked to my next class and was assigned a seat next to the window._

_I had no partner for which I was glad._

_Then as I thought this, Bella came in. Her smell overpowered me. I nearly very nearly sprung at her._

Epov

She, this heavenly angel sitting next to me was my lab partner.

I was dumbfounded.

I knew she could never like a monster like me but I was so fascinated by her.

I could still smell the blood that had burst from her cut, but for some reason, I didnt really mind it.

I tried focusing on her trying to read her mind, It just wouldnt work.

I could tell though that she was slighlty uncomfortable because of the stare I was giving her.

I looked away thinking back to When Alice had squealed when I said her name.

So she obviously saw something happen with Bella and I thats why she was sing the Jonas Brothers(**no offence to anyone who likes them)**

Bpov

I came in late to class.

The nurse here thinks I hurt Myself.

Well I do turn up a lot with different cuts but I mean come on.

When I turned up to biology, I told Mr Banner I had been at the nurse.

He said he had guessed and told me to sit down.

Ha! The teachers here know me to well.

I turned to go to my seat and saw THE Edward Cullen who I was not allowed to be attracted to Sitting in the seat next to mine.

I went and sat down next to him.

He was glaring at me.

I subconsciously sniffed myself.

Whats wrong with strawberry shampoo I thought to myself.

The way he was staring at me was weird.

Like he knew something that could somehow affect me.

It was strange, to say the least.

He stopped staring at me after awhile.

When He did I found myself aching to feel His eyes on my back again. So much for not falling for him.

I wasnt expecting the bell to ring so soon. But it did.

Edward left his seat quickly.

I walked to gym alone.

When I got in there I put on my Black velvet Juicy couture Track suit and went out of the changing rooms.

Edward Cullen was not in this class. His sister Alice was however.

When I came out Lauren and Jessica surrounded me telling me about this or that.

I didnt really care.

P.E. was horrible. I hit four people in the face with the hockey stick. How I did it was beyond me seeing as the hockey stick was on the ground the whole time but I still mananged it.

When I finally got to go home I dragged myself to my car.

I was not looking forward to what awaited me.

When I got home, I saw Charlies Cruiser in the driveway.

Shit he's home.

I walked in the front door, hoping to avoid him.

He was waiting for me.

He was already Drunk. Apparently things had been slow at work so he came home.

When He saw me, he called my name and told me to come to him.

It was better to do what he told me to.

I walked over and he grabbed the beer that he had in his hand and smashed it against my head.

The glass cut my face in various places and the beer got in the cuts stinging them.

I tried to tune out the beatings as I had before but it wouldnt work.

He slapped me and I fell to the ground.

He started to punch me in the stomach and kick me.

Im sure I heard one of my ribs crack.

He was waiting for me to cry out in pain.

I was not going to give him the satisfaction even If it meant the beatings would continue for longer than usual.

He was more drunk than I thought. The more drunk he was the more he hurt me.

I lost consciousness after he banged my head repeatedly into the table.

When I woke up I was in bed.

There was a teddy lying next to me saying Im sorry and around its neck there was a beautiful Tiffany necklace.

He must have had it shipped over night to me.

He hadnt given me a gift for the last two beatings so he was trying to make it up to me.

I went in to the shower and examined the damage done. My arms were black and blue.

There were cuts on my face and body.

Every thing was sore, but I've had worse.

I cleaned myself up and put makeup on.

No-one would notice.

Hopefully.

When I came downstairs my breakfast was laidout on the table. He was gone but he had left a note reading;

_Bells,_

_Im sorry. I did not mean for that to happen._

_I hope you like the necklace and the teddy bear.,_

_Forgive me?_

_Daddy_

Of course I didnt forgive him. In fact reading the note made me furious.

As he had beat me when I came in from school yesterday and I lost consciousness I had no homework done.

For the Fourth time this month.

I put on the necklace and got into my car, without eating the breakfast.

I hate my life was all I thought as I pulled Into the school parking lot.

As I got out of my car I saw something racing towards me.

Tyler had lost control of his van and It was coming towards me at a very dangerous speed.

I tried to move but I was rooted to the spot.

Then I felt a cold rock on my skin and my head bang against something hard.

For the hundreth time I fell unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

_**An// Hey guys. Thank you all for reviewing. **_

**_a special thanks to twilightchick1010(i think thats right:P) _**

**_She gave me an Idea that comes into play at the end of this chapter._**

_Tyler had lost control of his van and It was coming towards me at a very dangerous speed._

_I tried to move but I was rooted to the spot._

_Then I felt a cold rock on my skin and my head bang against something hard._

_For the hundredth time I fell unconscious._

BPOV

I woke up in hospital to the sound of beeping machines.

I Tried to sit up but found that feat impossible.

I looked around me and saw none other than Edward Cullen, sitting down next to my hospital bed.

He was staring at me, his eyes close to black in colour.

The way he was staring at me was strange, like the way he had stared yesterday.

When he saw I was awake, he leaned down close to my face. I heard the heart beat monitor start thumping erratically.

Damn him for being so hot.

When I eventually found my voice, I asked him what had happened.

He told me that Tylers van had hit in to me, but because It was not going to fast it had not done to much damage. Well to me It seemed like it had done little damage.

All I had was a broken leg spraint wrist and three cracked ribs and I had hit my head pretty hard.

I heard a voice screaming up the corridor towards my room.

Edward looked up as the door opened and my Father entered the room.

He looked down at me, and I could see no sense of concern in his brown eyes.

He told me that he had called my Mother and she was on her way home to treat me.

I knew then at that moment he cared as much for me as I cared for him.

We both hated each other. What a loving relationship.

I realised then that Edward was still in the room and that Charlie had more than likely seen him.

For him being there I'm sure Charlie will beat me.

Boys are a No-go area.

EPOV

I watched Bella as she slept.

She was talking, saying 'please stop' to who ever was in her Nightmare.

I saw her Eyes flicker open and gaze around the room.

When she saw me, I leaned closer to her.

The monitor next to her beeped strangely.

I think she was scared of me.

Then she asked me what had happened.

I had been thinking of how to answer this all day as she slept.

I told her that Tylers van hit her and she bumped her head and fell unconscious.

Of course that was not the truth.

When I had seen the van hurtling towards her, I was shocked.

I felt a need to save her.

So I did. I ran Overfrom across the parking lot and pushed her out of the way.

I'm glad in a way that she fell unconscious, as she did not remember me there!

Then I heard heavy footsteps and a screaming voice come up the corridor.

This man that opened the door was Bella's Father.

He stood at the door Looking at his daughter and for a minute I felt sorry for him until I heard him think _shes going to pay for that the bitch!_

To say I was livid was an understatement.

What does he mean shes going to pay for it.

He looked over at me after telling the Girl that her mother was coming home to treat her.

I saw the look in his eye when he saw me. He was angry.

With a quick look at Bella he left the room.

I saw Bella look over at me.

Im sure she was wondering why I looked so angry.

Not that I was going to tell her.

I left then, saying I would see her In school when she was better.

She said nothing.

I decided that, the Night she was left out of hospital I would go to her house and watch over her, Like a Guardian angel.


	7. Chapter 7

_I decided that, the Night she was left out of hospital I would go to her house and watch over her, Like a Guardian angel._

EPOV

It was days before Bella was Finally let out.

I Went to her house as I promised myself I would when it turned dark.

I balanced myself on her window sill.

I listened to what was happening in the house.

I heard her Mother in the Kitchen opening some type of can, maybe a beer.

Her Father also had one.

I heard Bella say she was going to go to bed.

She walked into the room and picked up a pair of pyjamas then walked out into what I presumed was the bathroom.

I heard her Mother then go to bed. Slightly stumbling on the stairs.

She walked back into her bedroom and started to listen to an Ipod touch.

About an hour after I had started watching her, I heard her fathers heavy footsteps coming up the stairs.

He peeked his Head around Bellas door maybe to say goodnight I thought.

How wrong was I?

He walked into the room and I saw Bella shiver.

I was watching his every move.

He stepped closer to Bellas and the he started to speak.

'bella' he mumbled,'bella bella bella.'

'what am I going to do with you, almost getting killed by a car. You know That wasnt very thoughtful of you, Imagine the grief your Mother would feel.'

I noted then that he didnt say he would feel grief If his only daughter died. I didnt like where this was going.

'This Bella this was the hundreth time I have had to go to hospital with you. Are you so weak that you can not even keep yourself Unhurt and healthy. I dont know why your mother and I give you so much things, if you dont appreciate them.'

Then I saw his hand move towards her face. He slapped her. He slapped my Beauty.

Then he kicked her in her Ribs which had just started to heal. I heard the snap of another breaking. I was amazed that Bella did not cry out.

Then he started speaking again 'Bella what was a boy doing with you?? Huh?? You know I dont want you near boys! You know that when you are near boys it hurts you.'

All because I had come to the hospital to make sure she was okay she was getting hit now. Because of me.

That bitch was all I could think.

How could he hit my angel.

I needed to run home.

There was nothing |I could do to save Bella without exposing us....................for now.

BPOV.

Charlie hit my a lot the night I came home from hospital.

I just let him.

I really didnt care. He could hit me,break as many bones as much as he wanted but never again was I going to give him that satisfaction of hearing me cry out in pain.

I knew that I would have to go to hospital with the Injuries I had just sustained.

So Instead of going to school tomorrow I was going to climb to the hospital.

I was going to ask them to fix me. Not to tell my Mother that I was there and to get Carlisle Cullen to look after me.

**An// i know this is a very short chapter but im sure ye will get over it.**

**I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews and favourites and alerts.**

**Now I will warn ye that the story is going to take a turn for the worse.**

**As ye know from the blurbey thing something happens to Bella. If ye dont want something bad to happen to her then pretend you never read this fanfiction.**

**The only reason Im saying this is because I personally hate when the story Im reading takes a twist I really dont like.**

**So be warned readers this story will become sadder than it is.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: forgot I needed one.....this one applies to all past and future chapters.....I do not own Twilight and I never shall.......Maybe!**_

_So Instead of going to school tomorrow I was going to climb to the hospital._

_I was going to ask them to fix me. Not to tell my Mother that I was there and to get Carlisle Cullen to look after me._

BPOV

The pain in driving to the hospital was Excruciating.

My cracked ribs posed a problem as did my leg which was still in a cast from the previous events.

When I arrived at the hospital there was an audible hush.

There was not one person in the building who did not know who my Mother was.

I walked up to the receptionist and asked for Doctor Cullen.

The recieptionist ( Vanessa Stanley who is Jessica Stanleys mother) told me that he was in His office and that I was free to go in to him.

I walked up to his office trying not to walk weirdly, while leaning on my crutches.

When I went into the office I saw doctor Cullen look up.

He was not actually suprised to see me, like there was someone who had Informed him of my arrival.

He asked me Very politely if there was anything I needed.

I told him then that I had fallen down the stairs last night and I did not want to worry my Mother so I came to him.

He reacted calmly and told me to sit down.

Then he examined the extent of my Injuries.

I was relatively suprised at the coldness of his hands. The cold seemed so familiar.

After he had looked after my wounds he asked if he could take a Blood test.

I was worried to say the least.

I did not see why I needed a Blood test but apparently I did.

I agreed to one. After he had taken one, I was left alone so he could look after Other patients.

He came back with the results of my blood test looking very worried.

He looked me in the eye and told me that my parents needed to come to the hospital quickly.

There was a matter that we had to discuss as a 'family'.

I had no Idea what was wrong but sure as hell wanted to find out.

CarlislePOV.

The poor girl.

I have seen cases like hers many a time.

I know that she is being beaten. Alice told me this morning to expect her.

Her Injuries were sore.

She was very brave though.

I went and examined her.

There was something off with her blood.

I wanted to do a blood test to see what was wrong.

I went and looked after my other patients thinking over the situation she was in.

I was paged that her results were ready.

I picked them up and read through them.

I realised that the Diagnoses would explain a few things like why she had so many bruises.

I felt something pull at my heart when I realised how this will effect her and her Loving parents.

When I got back to her room, she was waiting patiently.

I looked her straight in the eye and told her that she needed to call her Mother and Father as the news would effect them.

**An// im sorry its short but well its mostly just a build up to the next chapter!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

_When I got back to her room, she was waiting patiently._

_I looked her straight in the eye and told her that she needed to call her Mother and Father as the news would effect them._

BPOV

I was extremel worried.

He needed my parents to come down.

This must be major.

There was a voice in my head that strangely sounded like Edward Cullen (**sorry couldnt resist)**.

It was telling me over and over again that every thing was going to be okay.

I did not believe it.

Something was extremely bad.

Other wise my parents wouldnt need to come.

I told doctor Cullen that I would call them.

He left the room to give me some privacy.

I called my Father first. Telling him I was In hospital and that the doctor needed to speak to him. He was Furious, i could tell by the sound of his voice that I was In hospital again.

Then I called my Mother.

She was shocked that I was in the hospital. She said she would be down to Doctor Cullens office in a few minutes.

The second I hung up the phone, Doctor Cullen re-entered the room.

We sat In silence waiting for my parents.

My dad strangely enough arrived first.

He said that he had been driving near by so It was easy for him to get here.

He came over and sat next to me and went to take my hand when I moved it out of his reach. No-way was I going to pretend Liked him anymore.

He was shocked that I didnt take his hand then his face clouded over with anger. He leaned into me as if to give me a hug and whispered in my ear that I would pay for that.

I glared at him.

My Mother arrived shortly after our exchange.

She got straight to business telling Carl..I mean Doctor Cullen to spill the beans!

He got up and stood infront of the three of us looking down at us in turn.

It looked like he was ahving a tough time Wording what he wanted to say.

Finally he started speaking

' Bella, I noticed today that something was a bit off with the cut on your arm.

It was bleeding profusely and would not stop. I also noticed that on your charts your weight has been going down.

This led me to believe that you had some type of Leukemia.' My mother took a sharp intake of breath, my Father looked down at his hands guiltily and I suprisingly was calm.

'I had the bloodtest done to see if it were true or not. Unfortunately the white blood cell count was not what I had hoped for.

These symptons and the bloodtest have made me come to think that you have _Acute lymphoblastic leukemia_ Also known as ALL.

The survival rate Is quite high in children ranging from the age 2-18. It is an 85% survival rate. The regular treatment for this is chemotherapy and radiation.

I am so sorry that this has happened to you but I am sure that you can live a semi regular life until we get this sorted out for you. Mr and Mrs Swan could I please Speak to you in Private?'

I walked out of the room strangely numb.

My mother half way through Doctor Cullens speech had started to cry.

I however was not feeling that bad. Infact I had decided that I was going to Live life to the full now.

Seeing as If the treatment did not work I would die.

It was strange to think that way.

I was going to die.

I knew that at sime stage I would die but I did not expect That I would be so young.

I knew that theres a chance the treatment will work but for some reason I dod not really care.

I would be leaving a bad life behind.

No-one would grieve for to long after my death.

I started to wonder what he could be saying to my parents that he could not say to me.

I decided that not only was I going to Live life to the full but I was no longer going to Be afraid of Charlie.

I was going to do what I wanted.

Im going to move away from dreary old Forks, even If I had to run away I would.

Then I'm going to visit somewhere I have never been. Do things I have never dreamed of like Bungee jumping.

I was going to do whatever I Wanted and no one was going to stop me.

ReneePOV

My little girl is going to die.

I know I havent been the best mom but surely we did not need this to happen.

When Carlisle was talking to us in private he told us that he estimates that Bella will only live another six months.

The treatment wont do anything for her now as the Cancer had spread to far.

It wouldnt even be worth it to try.

So I'm going to leave her, so she wont have to see my pain. Charlie and I are going to runaway.

Im sure someone in the town will take her in to their homes.

I just cant watch my baby slowly dying while she thinks she'll have a chance to live.

Im sure she'll manage okay without us.

She will, i know she will.

**An// I know Im mean but I have always wanted to write something like this.**

**thanks for the reviews! they are all much appreciated!! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_I just cant watch my baby slowly dying while she thinks she'll have a chance to live._

_Im sure she'll manage okay without us._

_She will, I know she will_.

BPOV

Today was the day I was going to run away, but my good for nothing Parents got there first.

Lets rewind to yesterday shall we.

We got home. Renee my loving mother went straight to the Fridge and got herself and Charlie a beer.

She then started saying how sorry she was. At that moment I decided that no-one else needed to know as I did not need sympathy!

Herself AND Charlie went to bed early. I heard a Few thumps But I really didnt wan to know what they were.

I went to bed a little after them.

I packed a small suitcase.

I set my alarm early.

I did not sleep well.

When I woke up, I saw that I had slept through my alarm.

I listened for noises around the house that would normally be here at this time.

When I heard nothing I went downstairs.

I looked at the table and saw a note addressed to me,

_Dearest Bella, _

_We are so sorry for your diagnoses._

_We Cant help but feel some what guilty!_

_We have decided to leave town. _

_There was no way we could watch you go through all that pain._

_We have left some money for you in the biscuit tin!_

_We dont know where you are going to stay but please stay with someone trust worthy._

_We are sorry. I know that you will be confused as you thought treatment would cure you but it wont sweetie, thats what the doctor told us yesterday!_

_im sorry!_

_Please remember that we will always love you._

_Renee and Charlie._

After I had read the note I burnt it! You can never regain what you burn.

I did not need this note expressing their pity on me.

They left me and Im the one with the Cancer.

Does It not make more sense that I run away NOT THEM!

I Had a little freak out at this point.

Then I calmly went upstairs and got ready for school where I would have to pretend that all was fine and that my whole life had not just fallen apart.

I got into the school parking lot where everyone stared at me car as per usual.

As I said before I'm now living my life to the extreme.

I walked up to where the Cullens were and Asked Edward If I could speak to him.

He looked genuinly suprised that I wanted to talk to him.

The truth was I needed to talk to him about something that was bugging me. About him and his family.

I started speaking when we were In a private area (the janitors closet).

I asked him 'how come your family and you are so cold. Ye are not related yet ye have the same color eyes most of the time. Ye move fastly and ye speak like ye are from another time. you dont breathe or eat. I know theres something different and I will find out even If it kills me.'

He stared at me then. As If he thought I was going to ask him this just like carlisle had looked at me the day I came in to hospital and was diagnosed.

Then he started speaking ' how come you are so cut? You arre not clumsy most of the time yet you have loads of bruises? You trynot to move fast because it hurts you and you speak carefully as though your afraod to say the wrong thing. I know that something is happening and I will find out even If it Hurts me'

I was stumped. Damn him for being able to think on the spot.

The only response I could think of was ' I would die to find out your secret You only think you will get hurt.'

With that I walked away! As fast as I could without hurting myself.

Grrr him for being so Intelligent and so Non-Human!


	11. Chapter 11

_**An//Sorry for all the spelling mistakes. Sorry!**_

**_Thanks for the reviews._**

_**My sister is reading new moon and She has come to the conclusion that Sam Is a Vampire......and that he bit Jacob Black! ( wait till she finds out)**_

**_Mmm....just so ye know Bella has taken on a much Lighter attitude In thesenext chapters! She is not serious Infact shes Insane seriously._**

_the only response I could think of was ' I would die to find out your secret You only think you will get hurt.'_

_With that I walked away! As fast as I could without hurting myself._

_Grrr him for being so Intelligent and so Non-Human! _

BPOV.

I knew there was something different about the Cullens and Before my time is up I will find out.

I had a doctor Appointment after school today, with Carlsile Cullen.

While I was there I watched everything he did to see If there was something different about about him.

Which there was.

He moved fluidly like Edward and the others.

He talked differently and all.

I did not pay attention to what he was saying as he explained my Illness, I didnt care.

I was going to die soon anyway.

Instead of focusing on him I thought of what he and his family could be.

He sure as hell wasnt a Human. That much I was sure about.

Maybe he was a Werewolf......No hes too none hairy.

Maybe he was bitten by a radioactive spider.......Nope I doubt all the Cullens have 'spidey' sense.

Maybe they were Vampires........I did not see Anything that could persuade me from this conclusion except that they did not drink blood....that I know of.

For now They are Vampires.

EPOV

I hope Bella wasnt focusing to hard on this obsession of hers to find out what I am.

Well, maybe Its a sign she cares about me as much as I care about her. I think that the Feeling In the pit of my stomach when I see her Is Love.

I know though She cant care about me. I'm a monster.

She deserves someone better than me, someone like...... I dont know. I cant Imagine her With anyone else.

I need her. I Crave to be around her. When I'm not with her I feel lonely Empty.

I Am Really sad that shes trying to find out our secret but If thats what it takes to be Her friend and to find out hers I will do what I can.

BPOV.

I am A Bananna! No wait I'm not.

Im a Butterfly! No thats not right either.

Damn I am no good at Biology. I think that means Study of the body or something.

OMGGG! Is that a shoe...?

_No Bella its just a crow....of course its a shoe!_

Wow what was that....is that a little alien thingy living in my head?? Hello little alien!!

_Bella, I am not an alien, I am just a part of your mind that happens to be slightly sarcastic and I have to help you._

Help me how?? I'm perfectly fine.....exceept for the fact I have Leukemia! I mean come on God give me a Break. Leakemia nad voices in my head. Ha! Im crazy. crazy as a squirrel In the middle of the sea on a deserted boat.

_Okay.....! Bella you have to come to terms with your illness. You may die. _

So..! who would care I If I did huh? My parents ran away when the found out. Theres only so much I can manage. Now I have no-where to live because the house has been repossesed, I have no money and no Family. Im alone.

_You do have someone though._

What Who?? You?

_No...silly Bella. Whose voice does mine remind you of._

Edward's. What Is that suppossed to mean though. Wow you speak like A guy Im slightly friends with. Amazing.

_Okay Bella dont come to terms with It. I dont care. I want you to speand time with yous friends though. As in Jessica and Angela._

Fine I'll Go to Port Angeles Tonight! Is that okay your majesty??

_Yup great thanks.! I will be speaking to you again I think!_

Mm Okay. That was Interesting.

I piced my mobile up from next to me and rung Jessica.

I asked did she want to go to Port Angeles and she said yes. Apparently there was some dance coming up in school and she wanted to get a dress.

I got her to Invite Angela.

Then she came by and picked me up. I didnt converse much with the others in the car on the way.

One of the reasons I wanted to go to Port Angeles was beacuse the voice had told me to, But the other was because I wanted to go to the music and book store.

I may not have much money but I needed to get a Book.

When we got there, Angela and Jessica were alredy drooling over the dresses in the dress shop.

Since I decided not to go to the dance I sat in the corner of the shop watching them try on dreses then passing remarks on them.

After awhile I had said the exact same thing to Jessica, She didnt notice though.

She was going with Mike Newton and Angela was Going with Ben.

I was happy for them but for some odd reason I couldnt help but want Edward to Be going with me.

**Has Edward come to terms with the fact He loves Bella.....Has Bella finally realised she likes him.**

**Anyone have any Ideas for the story Right them in a review or PM me!!  
I hope I hear from someone!!**

**Until next update **

**Randomenated-Cullen**


	12. Chapter 12

_After awhile I had said the exact same thing to Jessica, She didnt notice though._

_She was going with Mike Newton and Angela was Going with Ben._

_I was happy for them but for some odd reason I couldnt help but want Edward to Be going with me._

BPOV

I was so bored at the book shop I almost wanted that crazily cool voice to come back. Mostly because I was bored but also Because I wanted to hear that voice!

No..I didnt! I am not allowed crushes! Its not allowed!

I will lose the people I love! It always happens!

I decided to go to the book store now. Jessica and Angela didnt mind. Them and their Dresses.

I was walking down when I saw a group of guys siting on the corner of the street.

They started Whistling at me and one tried to grab my ass.

I just kept walking but then an Idea struck me.

I turned around and blew a kiss to them.

Then I looked at the guy who had tried to slap me and And beckoned Him towards me with my finger.

I saw that smug smile on his face. The one Charlie used to have on his face after punching me.

I bent my head as if to give the Little B**tard in front of me a kiss.

When he followed my movements and leaned in I kicked him somewhere, that the sun don't shine.

It was hilarious to see him rolling on the ground writhing in pain.

He deserved it though. He shouldnt have been undermining woman like that. Wolf whislting and so on.

I saw his friends move towards me so I kept walking to the book shop.

I think they lost Interest in me after a few minutes of following me.

I walked into the book store and saw a book that caught my eye. It was called _supernatural_.

I guess it could help with my theories about the Cullens a.k.a. the Vamps.

I walked out and was heading to the Music store when I saw the Guys I had provoked earlier.

The look on their faces was not good.

They looked so pissed.

I kept walking pretending I hadnt seen them.

They followed me.

I tried to avoid any alleys but the only way to get to the Music store was through a tiny back street.

I heard their footsteps behind me.

I glanced around to see how many were walking towards me. There was only three of them. Earlier there had been five.

I felt my stomach grow Quesey. Something was not right here.

I looked towards the end of the alley to find that the exit was blocked.

The other men stood there.

Obviously they were here for revenge.

_Oh Bella, why do you have to get yourself into trouble. You have a few months to live and this is what you choose to do, provoke other men to the point they want to hurt you Badly._

Well.... Hello again Edward Cullen voice. I'm more myself than the last time you talked to me.

_really! shouldnt you run away from the big scary men about now._

No....they would catch me. I dont see why I ahve to run. What are they going to do to me thats worse than what my B**tard of A 'father' did to me.

_Bella, please run._

No I'm okay!

_God I hate you sometimes!_

I know right.

At this stage the guy I had Kicked was making his way towards me.

He said in a low voice 'What about that Kiss now sugar'

Ha! He wishes! Never would he get My consent to kiss me!

I heard light footsteps in the back ground and I saw the man look up. He seemed to smirk at what he saw.

'is that your little boyfriend coming ot help you' He whispered into my ear.

Boyfriend who could that be.

The boy walked up to the man and stood in the shadows where I couldnt see him.

He spoke quietly his voice music to my ears 'leave her go'

The man who was holding the collar if my t-shirt stared at Edward. "what makes you think I would do anything you said squirt'

'Because I will hurt you severly if you dont" I could hear the venom in his voice.

'Oh was that meant to sound scary!' the man infront of me said slightly quivering.

'Nope it was just a warning"

Go Eddie its your birthday going Party like its your birthday!

Then many things happened at once.

Edward screamed at me telling me to close my eyes

The man infront of me pulled out a knife that I had no idea was on his person and stabbed me in the stomach.

The mans friends saw the Knife and him stab me so they ran out of the alley.

I screamed and tried to stop the blood pouring out of my stomach.

I closed my eyes Like Edward told me to and I slowly faded into Unconsciousness.

The last thing I heard was an Angels voice saying ' You'll be alright love, I'll save you'

**An// soo how'd you like the chappie??**

**I liked it! :P**

**Mmm Review and all that!**

**Oh and thanks for the reviews and Alerts and All that!! **

**I will talk to ye next chappie!**

**Any Ideas Pm me and If I like them I'll try get them into the story!**


	13. Chapter 13

_I closed my eyes Like Edward told me to and I slowly faded into Unconsciousness._

_The last thing I heard was an Angels voice saying ' You'll be alright love, I'll save you'_

I like the beach.....thats where I am now if you are wondering.

I dont know How I got here.

The last thing I remember was Calling Jessica asking her did she want to go to Port Angeles.

She will be peeved off when she finds out that I am here Instead of at my house.

That leaves the question in my mind of how did I get here??

Ahhh Answer....Someones messsing with my mind.

Im not any where actually.

This is a joke, a simulation if you will.

This however has to be one of the nicest Beaches I have ever been to. Its nicer than First Beach In La Plush.

I decided to use this time to reflect on my short Life.

1. I was abused by my Father amomg many other things.

2. I was crushing Badly on Edward Cullen. Even though I tried my best to stay away form him it wasnt working. I think this may be More serious than just crushing it Could be lov...Thats ridiculous Bella Someone with that Beauty could never Love you.

3. I have no idea where I am.

Ow...I felt a sharp stab In my stomach......This must be how they wake you up from the game.

Ow there it was again. Whatever they are using its very sharp.

Where did that beeping noise come from?

Owie owie owie.......What happened to the beach? It just faded away to Blackness.

Oww......I'm starting to think that this Isnt a game.

I heard a voice above me. It said 'her body is trying to breathe for her.....She'll be alright son'

At the same time I heard a girls voice speaking 'I dont know why you even care for a Human'

That was confusing.

I suddenly felt very dizzy and than all voices Disappeared.

EPOV.

When Bella was Stabbed I killed the man that had done it. Ripped off his head and then Burned him.

I couldnt let anyone near her. How dare he Hurt her. I saw his mind I know what he was planning on.

I ran with Bella to Carlisle. I didnt breath the whole time.

Alice had already warned the others so they stayed out side of the house.

I brought her up to Carlisles In-home Surgery. I really don't know why It was there.

But It had its uses.

Carlisle was Waiting for her and Iv in his hand.

I woudnt leave. Her blood no longer held that appeal to me. I had grown used to it.

I watched as Carlsile repaired the tissue that had been Damaged in her stomach.

I was listening to his thoughts, just so I would know exactly what was going on.

_I hope her Illness wont affect her Healing time. She only has so much time left on our world._

What was that supposed to mean.?

I would talk to Carlisle when It was safe to leave her.

I heard her start breathing again.

Carlisle Told to me that 'her body is trying to breathe for her.....She'll be alright son'

I heard Rosalie faintly from the garden say ''I dont know why you even care for a Human''.

She just didnt know Love did she.

Well I knew that I love Bella but I didnt know If she Loves me.

**An// Please review this very short chapter. It will make my day ^_^**

**Please do review...I love story alerts and favourites and all but reviews really make me happy.**


	14. Chapter 14

_I heard Rosalie faintly from the garden say ''I dont know why you even care for a Human''._

_She just didnt know Love did she._

_Well I knew that I love Bella but I didnt know If she Loves me._

BPOV

My eyes flickered open and I regarded my surroundings

I thought I was In a Hospital at first glance but as I looked Carefully I noticed a More homely Feel to it.

I tried to think Of where I was but My memory came up blank.

I heard a shuffling In the corner of the room and I looked over to see who was there.

I saw none other than Edward Cullen.

His Expression was so peaceful. I did not want to Disturb him.

Although I had questions about why I was here, I decided they could wait until later.

I went to get up when I felt A Stab In my stomach.

I looked down at my body, for the first time registering the Pain.

I tried to sit up so I could See to what Extent I was damaged. I released a small groan from my mouth as The pain was to great to sit up.

At the sound I made escaped me, Edward Flicked his eyes open and Noticed I was awake.

I heard Him mutter "Carlisle she is awake" From the look on his face, he Obviously Thought I couldn't hear him.

Before I could say A word to him, Carlisle Cullen entered the room.

"Hello Bella, Its nice to see you awake. Now can I ask What Is the last thing you remember?"

"Mmm, An alleyway, but everything Is blurred. Doc, What happened?"

I saw Carlisle's Eyes Flick to Edwards and Then he started speaking "from the Information I have Gathered, It seems that You were In an Alleyway in Port Angeles when A number of men Entered it."

At that, The memory Poured Into my mind. Right down to the Last words spoken _' You'll be alright love, I'll save you'_

Who would call me Love. The voice was Familiar but I couldnt pinpiont it to any one Inparticular.

I looked up at Carlisle and said to him that I remembered. He looked Relieved but I saw faint Bits of Worry Behind His eyes!

I asked what was the Extent of my damage.

Apparently I had been stabbed In the stomach and I Had lost a Lot of Blood. Carlsile Looked at me and said that after the Operation as he was examining me for any more damage, He noticed that I had many Unhealed Injuries.

I didnt Even answer him.

I asked where I was as It definately was not a Hospital Room.

He smirked and said that I was In his home and this was A private Hospital that he runs.

He looked at Edward and Said " I'll Give ye some time alone, you have questions you want to ask her not me."

I was obviously not meant to here that.

Calisle left the room and I looked over at Edward.

He looked like he was contemplating a Question.

I decided that If he got to ask a Question so could I.

" Listen Cullen, I need to Know Whats up with your Family you hear! One minute Your eyes are Golden the Next they are Black as Night. I need to know! Ye arent Human, I know that much."

I heard Him Gasp as I said the Last sentence. He didnt think I could guess that Aye!

He looked up at me and started to speak.

" Please Dont be Frightened"

I waited for him to go on. He looked like he was having trouble.

"Bella, As you have noticed My family are different from others"

No shit sherlock!

" we have a secret, something that no-one has come close to guessing. You are the first to confront us on it"

Boring..Only so much minutes left in my life..... seriously!!

" Well, we are Vampires Bella."

Awesome!!

"you dont look scared! You never do react the way I think you would! "

Hehehe I am Rockawesome.

"are there any questions you would like to ask?"

Yes only a hundred Million Billion!

" mmm Yah. Do you have any powers? what exactly makes you different from Normal people like me? What Age are you? What do you eat? do you wanna kill Jessica Stanley?"

"for the last Question No, the rest Ill answer after You answer My questions.!"

Stupid vampire. "fine What do you wanna know?"

I heard a voice call out "ask her If she was abused!"

Edward answered "not now Carlisle"

"Edward can I ask You one more question?" He nodded! " why can I hear all the others in your family talking If they are down stairs?"

"you can what? You can hear them?"

"...."

"something Must have happened! I dont.....I...Dont know how thats Possible."

"Fine whatever, you wanted to ask some questions yah?"

He looked me int he eye and said yes I do.

"Bella, Are you alright?"

"No...duh, Im only after being stabbed in the stomach Like"

He looked pained. " no I mean, Is there something wrong with you?"

from the look of concern on his face, I felt tears well up in my eyes! This was the man/vampire that I loved and he was concerned for me.

For the First time In a few months I started to cry.

Edward Looked as though he didnt know what to asked "are you okay?"

Obvious boy question!

" no...No Im not. Everything Is wrong. My parents were never there for me. They have hated me for a long time. They pretended to love me Infront of others but at home the truth would come out. My mother tried to Drink away her problems and my father he...he...he beat me. Ever since I was seven Years old. Do you wanna know why?

He beat me because he thought _It was MY FAULT _That my little sister Jean had drowned. I remember that day clearly. I went swimming down in a stream with my Sister. She was Four I was seven. We were having so much fun. Juping from rock to rock, When Jean slipped. I thought she was okay. I waited for her to Submerge But she wouldnt. I called out to her and I saw her arm Flail in the air. I grabbed it and Pulled her out.

She wasnt breathing, and she was absolutley freezing. I wrapped her In her towel and somehow I assume from an Adrenaline rush I managed to carry her home. My father was there.

He saw me and he instintly Knew something was wrong. He had always loved her more than me. I pushed her into his arma and ran away into the forest.

I met someone similiar to you there. He had blonde hair and I told him what happened. I noticed him trying to control himself. I asked him what was wrong and he said nothing. Then he reached out and carved a Star Into the back of my neck. I cried out and he said "remember Isabella Swan You are mine!'

He, I now know was a Vampire. Then My father started to beat me. Which brings us up to two months ago. I went to the Hospital not telling my father or my Mother. Your Father was my Doctor. He took Blood tests and He came back and told me that I have Leaukemia."

I heard Edward Gasp at this.

"then My parents skipped town as they could not go through the pain of losing another Daughter. Now here I am. In a house full of Vampires."

I looked at Edwards face and Saw him trying to take in what I had Just said.

He looked Me in the Eye and said " Isabella Marie Swan, We will Protect you"

For some reason I did not belive him.

**An// So what did you think?? Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter!**

Just so ye know the story shall be very sad. I dont believe In Happy endings.

**The story Is nearly done I think. There will be four or five more Chapters I presume.**

**Stop now If you dont like a sad Ending.**

**review~!~!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**An// Okay guys.... Im going to post both!!! Just look at the name of the Chapter, the sad One will be called SAD And The Happy one will Be called HAPPY!**_

_I looked at Edwards face and Saw him trying to take in what I had Just said._

_He looked Me in the Eye and said " Isabella Marie Swan, We will Protect you"_

_For some reason I did not belive him._

Everything was off my chest now. Edward Knew more about me than any one In the world, and for some strange reason I was glad that He had Taken the time to find out about me!

I was mulling over the fact that I only have four moths to live when The Idea came to me! Edward had already told me that You nneded to be dying for Carlisle to Change you and I was!

The perfect plan.....Make Carlisle Change me Into a Vampire!

For some reason I think Edward Would be Against that. When he was talking of His life he repeatedly mentioned how he hated being a vampire and He Would never let some one take this path!!

I dont know why But the Pull I felt for Edward Made me want to be Close to him at all times.

I am More than Positive that He doesnt like me that way.

All I know though Is that I loved him.

I had already Decided to confess my love to him! I was currently staying at their house.

All I had to do was say someones name out loud and they would come. The hearing that I had After the Operation had gone. It was jsut a temporary Thing!

Edward came to my room and Had A plate with him. He looked like there was something he wanted to say.

I decided that I would confess all to him now.

" Edward, Please come sit here for a minute" I said beckoning to the Side of the bed.

He sat Down looking confused. There was a hint of what I thought was Compassion in his eyes.

" Edward, This is really hard for me to say. I need to tell you this!"

He looked scared and he muttered " you hate me dont you?"

I did my Best to keep myself from Gasping. How could he think I hated him?? I was just about to confess my love and he thinks Im about to Confess my utter Loathing of him.

" No, God no Edward. I do the Opposite of hate! I love you. I know that I havent Known you for long but something Pulls me towards you. I dont know what it is.

All I know is that When I spend Fifteen Minutes away from you It feels like Hours!

That your voice makes my heart melt!

In some weird sick twisted way I hate how much I love you. You are the only Person In life I have ever loved.

But If you don't feel the same Way I can leave and stay in a youth Hostel somewhere."

He was staring at me. I was sure that He hated ME Now that I had said that. I mean he Knew about my screwed up past, He couldnt remotely feel the same way as me.

I saw him shift On the side of the bed. He leaned down next to me and said to me to say it again.

In an Unsure voice I Whispered " I Love you"

Then His facial expressions broke out into a grin. Maybe he got this all on camera and was glad to have that Shot of me confessing my love. Now he will go off and send it Into some home video show.

He didnt do what I expected though. He leaned forward and he Kissed me softly on the lips. Then said I love you to IsaBella Marie Swan.

I couldnt help but Blush as I remembered his whole family just heard that exchange. Then I realised I just had My first Kiss.

Out of nowhhere a bout of dizzyness over took me and I slipped In to the all Familiar Blackness.

**An// What did you think of their confessions?? Good? bad? Indifferent?  
**

**Thanks to all the reviews I got for the Little Authors note I posted!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**An// I am So sorry for not updating! I know you all Probably Hate me....But oh well!! **_

_I couldnt help but Blush as I remembered his whole family just heard that exchange. Then I realised I just had My first Kiss._

_Out of nowhhere a bout of dizzyness over took me and I slipped In to the all Familiar Blackness._

BPOV (1 month Later)

Edward! Edward! Edward! He was all I could think about! The hot adonis who, Loved ME!!! Me of all people.

He could have any one he wanted yet he chose mise! I dont get it, but I am happy about it!

After our, Confessions, Carlisle came up and sayed to me that I could live with them. (they had all heard my Life story)

I Of course said yes. I couldnt Leave Edward!

Now though the sad thing is, I have three months to live.

I begged Edward to change me but He wouldnt. Carlisle had already sworn to Edward that he wouldnt although I could tell he wanted to.

Edward seemed to think that I would Just heal. Which really and Truly would not happen.

The rest of his Family did not trust themselves. I had asked them all but they were afraid to kill me.

I know that I love it here, But I will not Die here.

I have decided that I will run away. Try Find the nomadic Vampire that had Carved into my Neck and ask him to change me!

I know that It is Highly unlikely that I will find him but I really need to. There is always the Chance that he will kill me.

So now, I am writing a note, The sad thing is though it Reminds me of the note my Parents left for me but I hope mine will not bring that much pain.

_Cullen Family,_

_Please know that I love all of you In different ways, But I find the fact that You will not change me to Hard to bear._

_You are meant to love me. Doesnt that Mean you would do anything for me?_

_Its not like I have a Soul for you to take away! Its been gone since I was seven._

_Please dont come looking for me. I am Doing something for me. For the first time In a long while._

_All I have is three months , and Im going to live them My way._

_Dont forget me, and dont Hate me.!_

_Isabella Marie Swan._

It should do. I know that Im not actually going to live my life but Im sure that They can think that, as A small comfort.

With that, I grabbed a bag with some clothes shoved into me pod In my ears I grabbed the Keys to Edwards Volvo and left.

You may be wondering 'how did Alice not see this?'

Because I have found that In the same Way Edward is blocked from my mind I can Block other Vampires Powers. Therefore she can not see me.

I was driving on my Way to Seattle, when I heard something Land On the top of the Volvo. I screamed.

I heard the Passenger door open. In through the door came the Person I was looking for. The vampire with the Blonde hair.

Coincidence I think not.

I went to Pull over but he spoke In his Musical Voice telling me to keep driving. To drive as far as I could. I trusted him. He seemed slightly Like Edward.

I drove In silence with an Unknown Vampire. When I thought that, I realised I should probably feel afraid.

We got to Seattle and I was Exhausted. I could not keep driving.

The vampire told me to pull over next to this Abandoned Ballett Studio. I had always had A fear of Ballett Studios. I dont know why though.

I followed him into it.

He spoke Saying to me that his name was James. Then He told me that He had been Watching me. He had been Walking through Forks the other day when he remembered what had occured There Years ago. He remembered my scent.

He found me and followed me. When he saw me leaving he followed Planning everything carefully.

Now we were In a Room, The mirrors on the walls looked so creepy. There was no light in the place.

I really started to feel Afraid now. I started to think this wasnt a Good Idea, when He turned around, A camera in his hands, the red light blinking to show that It was Recording.

He moved towards me, his red eyes Staring into my chocolate brown ones.

" Your little vampire wont be to happy that I have done this. He wanted to keep you alive somehow, But YOUR MINE!! You have been Since you were Seven frickin' years old. Your scent Pulled me towards you that day and today it has Bloomed more.

I need it, and I will feast on it. Your vampire and his coven can come find me after! I will after all Handdeliver this tape to them After your death." James Hissed this at me.

He reached out then and Punched my in the stomach In the Exact place I had been stabbed. I fell to the ground gasping In pain. He Stepped on my left leg Listening to the Crack of my Fragile Bones.

My blood started to pool out of my stomach as It did from the place the bone had broken threw the skin on my leg.

I knew then that this would be the plae of my death. He would not save me. My eyesight was Fading. I heard a Dorr open In the Distance and some one Scream but I was lost.

Lost in the Darkness!

**An// I know Im horrible leaving it there. Its not done yet!!! Theres still the two endings to come. Once they are posted though, Thats it for _Saviour_!! **

**Ill take a chance now to thank all of you for your support during the story and occasional Ideas! Thank you all!**

**Love reviews lots like jelly tots! XD ZD BD }D :) :] *_* #_# &_& $_$ £_£ "_" !_! _ ?_?**


	17. Chapter 17

_I knew then that this would be the plae of my death. He would not save me. My eyesight was Fading. I heard a Dorr open In the Distance and some one Scream but I was lost._

_Lost in the Darkness!_

BPOV.

I came round straight. My head was aching. I saw where I was, In a ballett Studio. I went to sit up but there was an unbearable Pain awakened in my leg when I did so.

I looked around me from Where I Lay and Saw an Unbelievable sight.

There was Edward. My Edward. He was next to me holding my hand. I could not hear what he was saying but when He saw I was awake he seemed less worried, Slightly.

I saw Carlisle Come over and Then there was a Pain in my leg. He had snapped something Back into Place.

I lifted my hand with Edwards help and brought it to my face. There was tears streaming down from my eyes.

I was so afraid. That I would die here. I know that it will happen soon anyways but What have I gotten myself into. I was the one at fault here even thoguh I saw A look of Guilt in Edwards Eyes.

I saw Carlisle say something To Edward. I just couldnt hear I dont know why. My ears just didnt seem to work.

I felt so weak. My sight was slowly dimming again But this time It felt like there was More of a purpose to it. That this might be the last time I see anything.

I looked into Edwards Eyes and whispered _'I love you'_

I know he heard me. He looked like he wanted to cry but that Was impossible for him. He was so pained.

I couldnt do anything to comfort him. He was in pain and all I could do was Die on him. Cause him even more Heartbreak!

I realised then How extremely Selfish I had been. He didnt deserve this. None of them Did. I didnt think of the Knock on efect that this would take on them.

They told me that I was like a Sister to them (Barr Edward :P) Carlisle and Esme Were My Parents.

I shouldnt have done this. I wish I hadnt.

I tried my best to turn over so I could face Edward Fully. I brought my self Close to his face although the pain was Unbearable. He understood and He brought our lips together.

I broke Apart And told him that I was sorry, And for the last time I uttered those three words That had changed my life so much, I love you.

As the Pain Surged through my body and My eyesight Went I thought of Edward. He had Been My Saviour and Forever I will think Of him as that!

Just as I was about to pass from this Life, I felt a Burning sensation In my Left Hand. Suddenly My world was on Fire.

**AN/// Okay so thats The Happy one! Bet you cant wait for the Sad one!**

**The story is nearly over and I want to thank EVERYONE Who has Favourited alerted(?) And Reviewed! For all those who havent reviewed PLEASE PLEASE Take the time to now! Try and Get this story Lots of Reviews before It is laid to Rest!! :P **

**So dont keep Reading this.....Go REVIEW!!**


	18. Chapter 18

_I knew then that this would be the plae of my death. He would not save me. My eyesight was Fading. I heard a Dorr open In the Distance and some one Scream but I was lost._

_Lost in the Darkness!_

BPOV.

I came round straight. My head was aching. I saw where I was, In a ballett Studio. I went to sit up but there was an unbearable Pain awakened in my leg when I did so.

I looked around me from Where I Lay and Saw an Unbelievable sight.

There was Edward. My Edward. He was next to me holding my hand. I could not hear what he was saying but when He saw I was awake he seemed less worried, Slightly.

I saw Carlisle Come over and Then there was a Pain in my leg. He had snapped something Back into Place.

I lifted my hand with Edwards help and brought it to my face. There was tears streaming down from my eyes.

I was so afraid. That I would die here. I know that it will happen soon anyways but What have I gotten myself into. I was the one at fault here even thoguh I saw A look of Guilt in Edwards Eyes.

I saw Carlisle say something To Edward. I just couldnt hear I dont know why. My ears just didnt seem to work.

I felt so weak. My sight was slowly dimming again But this time It felt like there was More of a purpose to it. That this might be the last time I see anything.

I looked into Edwards Eyes and whispered _'I love you'_

I know he heard me. He looked like he wanted to cry but that Was impossible for him. He was so pained.

I couldnt do anything to comfort him. He was in pain and all I could do was Die on him. Cause him even more Heartbreak!

I realised then How extremely Selfish I had been. He didnt deserve this. None of them Did. I didnt think of the Knock on efect that this would take on them.

They told me that I was like a Sister to them (Barr Edward :P) Carlisle and Esme Were My Parents.

I shouldnt have done this. I wish I hadnt.

I tried my best to turn over so I could face Edward Fully. I brought my self Close to his face although the pain was Unbearable. He understood and He brought our lips together.

I broke Apart And told him that I was sorry, And for the last time I uttered those three words That had changed my life so much, I love you.

With that I slipped into the darkness forever. Never to see the light of day again. Never to Love or to feel. Never to see my Edward or his family. Everything Was Gone.

**An// Thats it! The end Of Savior! How did you like it??**

**this was the sad ending! I took the start of this for the Happy ending to! Im too lazy!! :P:P**

**Review and tell me what you though of it!!!**

**Thank you for the Last time!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! Please Take a look at my other story! Then It doesnt have to be the LAst time XD**

**~Randomenated- Cullen!**


	19. Dont have to read but would be Happy XD

_My name is Chris._

_I am three,_

_My eyes are swollen_

_I cannot see,_

_I must be stupid_

_I must be bad,_

_What else could have made_

_My daddy so mad?_

_I wish I were better_

_I wish I weren't ugly,_

_Then maybe my mommy_

_Would still want to hug me._

_I can't do a wrong_

_I can't speak at all_

_Or else I'm locked up_

_All day long._

_When I'm awake I'm all alone_

_The house is dark_

_My folks aren't home_

_When my mommy does come home_

_I'll try and be nice,_

_So maybe i'll just get_

_One whipping tonight._

_I just heard a car_

_My daddy is back_

_From Charlie's bar._

_I hear him curse_

_My name is called_

_I press myself_

_Against the wall_

_I try to hide_

_From his evil eyes_

_I'm so afraid now_

_I'm starting to cry_

_He finds me weeping_

_Calls me ugly words,_

_He says its my fault_

_He suffers at work._

_He slaps and hits me_

_And yells at me more,_

_I finally get free_

_And run to the door_

_He's already locked it_

_And i start to bawl,_

_He takes me and throws me_

_Against the hard wall_

_I fall to the floor_

_With my bones nearly broken,_

_And my daddy continues_

_With more bad words spoken,_

_"I'm sorry!" I scream,_

_But its now much to late_

_His face has been twisted_

_Into a unimaginable shape_

_The hurt and the pain_

_Again and again_

_O please God, have mercy!_

_O please let it end!_

_And he finally stops_

_And heads for the door_

_While I lay there motionless_

_Brawled on the floor_

_My name is Chris_

_I am three,_

_Tonight my daddy_

_Murdered me. _

_Copy this if you were in anyway affected._

**I thought that this could be the right ending in a way! You know the last chapter. Its such a sad thing I found on peoples profiles about abuse and well I Just had to put it up!! **

**okay.....So here are some of my own random pieces of poetry! I really want some feedback on them...Because some people say they are AWFUL and others say the Are Okay! **

**TELL ME!!!  
**

_The Girl_

_The girl ,happy and smiling_

_laughing and joking with her friends._

_She seems happy no?_

_Look closer at her, at how she _

_flinches as people walk near her._

_Noitce how in a crowd_

_She is uncomfortable._

_She is different._

_but she wants _

_No-one to know._

_She hopes by keeping up an act_

_she can fool others._

_No-one seems to notice, She is_

_to good of an actress._

_They dont see her uneasiness_

_The dont care._

_She was once the apple of her arents eyes_

_Now she is the crap on their shoes._

_Hitting her to them is nothing_

_Like breathing._

_How do I know all this_

_When the girl is such a good Actress_

_Simple_

_The Girl is me._

_Stereo-Types._

_Depression, darkneess, _

_they felt these things as their_

_classmates made snide remarks and sniggered_

_behind their backs_

_They had been normal once,_

_but certain events took place_

_abnormal things caught their eyes._

_All they wanted was to be different,_

_not to be dragged into Stereotypes_

_But to be their own person._

_But in their circumtances,_

_it was not possible,_

_Pulled Into the cliche groups of teenagers,_

_their thirst for Originality and Individuality_

_Could never be quenched._

_Obeservations._

_To you, they are normal people, but you unlike I can_

_not see the misery and pain behind their eyes._

_Their faces masks put up to Fool others,_

_not put up well enough to foool those who are watching._

_Being on the outside,_

_you see through the pretenses_

_and lowly you begin to recognise them._

_Each person different mask._

_One wears make up to cover_

_the bruises she recieves daily_

_from an angered Father_

_and a Non existent mother._

_Another hides her depression,_

_with a happy exterior._

_But of all the masks, the most uncommon,_

_Is of the person truly happy._

_It is uncommon as there is no such thing as _

_PURE happiness._

_It is a Myth, a Fable told to Us as _

_Children_

_To make us believe we had a shot at it._

_As always its not true._

**_Okay!! Leave me a comment and tell me what you think!_**

**_PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


End file.
